During a service offering, the end user can book several services from a service catalog. This service request is pushed to a provisioning engine in order to deploy the appropriate infrastructure and resources. This provisioning requires the utilization of Managed Through Servers (MTS), like Hardware Management Consoles, Operating System Boot servers, etc.
The MTS each have a particular configuration with their own characteristics and parameters to handle a limited number of deployments towards clients. This restriction leads to constraints and errors in the end to end service delivery, thus impacting the customer satisfaction. Another problem encountered with MTS is linked to the reservation setup time which is conventionally fixed for any deployment.
In current reservation mechanisms, there may be more deployments requested than the maximum number the MTS can handle. For example, in cloud computing environments, this could lead to a considerable additional time for a service delivery or to not enough time for the entire deployment. This has an impact on the end user as the service may still be not available due to the extended provisioning time required at the MTS level.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problem.